


Stargazing

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Knox: A Sims Wingfic Series [1]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: First Sims Fic, Gen, The Sims Fandom Doesn’t Have Enough Wingfics, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: Knox Greenburg gazes at the stars while thinking about his life in Evergreen Harbor. Also scares his protective mother.
Series: Knox: A Sims Wingfic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057451





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for The Sims, The Sims 4 specifically, and focusing on a premade Townie from the Eco Lifestyle pack. And an attempt of bringing wingfics into fan fiction for The Sims. Hope you guys enjoy!

Knox Greenburg sat on the edge of the tall construction crane he called home, located right next to the red shipping container house his elderly adoptive mothers, Mary and Blossom Greenburg, lived in. He watched his mothers inside their home talking from his perch, the glass door on the side of their shipping container giving him a clear view of their current chit-chat. 

Seeing that nothing of interest was happening with his mothers, Knox diverted his attention to the night sky, struggling to make out stars in the dense smog. He hated how everyone in Port Promise just allowed the smog in the sky and trash on the ground to accumulate and do nothing about it. Now it was up to him to go door to door, telling residents about the benefits of going green and why they should vote on neighborhood action plans that could finally clean the up neighborhood while introducing ways people could adapt to the eco friendly lifestyle.

“Knox!” Blossom shouted from below. It took Knox a moment to notice she was at the base of the crane. “Come down here before you give your mother a heart attack!”

He hoped Mary wouldn’t see him on the crane edge again, aware how it made her scared he would fall off, but he knew it would make her feel better if he got off like Blossom asked him to do. Getting up, he went to the crane’s edge, looking at the ground below. Taking advantage that it was dark out, he unfolded his large wings, brown like his hair with grey streaks throughout. 

Closer to the edge, Knox jumped into the air, flapping his wings to gain altitude. He hovered above the lot he called home, flying a bit to spot a place to land. Finding a good spot, he flew downwards, Blossom ducking down at the site of her son flying towards her, Knox flying past above her to land next to the long table with different multicolor chairs that didn’t match the long, white table. Once he landed, Knox pulled his wings back into his pocketed vest jacket, Blossom standing up to speak to him.

“You know people could’ve seen that.”

“It’s ten at night on a Sunday, so there isn’t that many people out. I mean unless going to The Caboose for a few drinks without many people there is their idea of a fun night out,” Knox justified.

“I know that, but still, it’s better to be careful. Last thing we want are for the folks from Landgraab Genetics knocking on our door.”

“Alright mom, I’ll promise I won’t do that again if it makes you feel better.”

“Good, now let’s get inside, just to show your mother that you’re okay and in one piece.”

Knox followed her into the shipping container home, Mary opening the large sliding glass door to run out and give Knox a hug, Knox almost stumbling over from Mary’s sudden hugging.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” she said rapidly.

“Mom, I’m fine. I’m twenty-one now, so you don’t have to worry about me as much.”

“You’re our son, Knox, so of course I have to worry about you. I don’t want to see you hurt, injured, alone...”

She began listing the things that could happen to Knox the moment he was out of her site. All he could do was to hug her tight, assuring that he was okay and to ease her motherly worries. 

Blossom watched on, glad her son understood how strong a mother’s love could be.


End file.
